Harry Potter and the Bad Luck
by Surarrin
Summary: [Short Story]Harry had always known that secrets were things which were rarely kept in hogwarts, he should have realised that sooner or later, He would be discovered. What were the chances he would be caught while using a luck potion?
1. Valens Felicitas

**I didn't feel like writing on An Alternate Path so I decided to write a small little piece of Harry Potter, This takes place in the 'Seventh year', and If I ever feel like it will be apart of a larger story.**

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts two men stood around a small cauldron, around them the floor was littered with the molten mess of many a mistake. Inside the cauldron between them, a potion was swirling, the liquid was tinted the colour of the brightest silver. From the potion torrents of molten gold burst forth occasionally, only to stream back down into the potion without disturbing the surface.

Blue flames caressed the bottom of the cauldron mesmerising; spreading their warmth into the potion above, often the flames would travel up the sides of the black metal and gift the two men's faces with the smallest flicker of light. One such tongue of flame rose up from the fuel, bathing the older mans face in iridescent light.

The first thing visible was the grey strands of hair composing the person's walrus like moustache. The light would then reach the man's eyes and reveal a lighter shade of blue then the flames, from there the rest of the man's head illuminated for the briefest of moments, showing the man's hair, or rather lack of. The top of the man's head was coloured the same blue as the flames.

Across from him, the blue fire brought light to a pair of emerald green eyes, which reflected only the barest hints of the blue as they stared down at the simmering silver surface of the cauldron. A ghost of a smile made its way onto the man's lips as the potion between him and his accomplice remained tranquil. Without a thought, the man brought his hand up to his head and raked his finger's through the thick black mess of hair upon his head, for the briefest of moments his thumb trailed across a thin slick patch of skin.

The mark he touched was in the shape of a bolt of lightning, classical lightning, a misshaped 'z' as it would be. The shape tingled gently for a few moments afterwards before returning to the back of the man's mind as a flood of joy rushed through his body at the thought of success. Quick as it came, he crushed the feeling, as much as the happiness was welcomed, he did not want the feeling to polar at the chance the potion would not work as he and the potions master across from him had hypothesised.

The potions master was not so quick to downplay his excitement as a loud whoop of joy erupted from underneath his thick moustache. The clink of glass colliding with stone briefly sounded across the room, but the potions master did not pay it any attention at all as his eyes stared at the silver surface of the potion.

"Oho! We've done it Harry!" he exclaimed ecstatically as he watched another torrent of gold burst from the surface of the potion. The silver surface however remained as still as ever.

A frown had appeared on Harry's face moments before the potions master had spoken out, he had thought he had heard someone else in the room, and was waiting for another sign of movements, after a quick glance around the room; he discarded the thought and gifted his friend with a smile.

"You did most the work Professor." Harry admitted.

It was the truth, although Harry had come along way since he followed the directions of the Half-blood Prince. He was still no where near good enough to recreate such a complex potion by himself, there was only so far one could improve over six months. But he had learned enough, and gained enough insight to offer plausible ideas for potions.

The result? _Valens Felicitas _as Harry had named it before starting, or in plain English, Potent Fortune.

But he still hadn't released his secret to success for his sixth year.

Three weeks prior Harry had stuck into Hogwarts and evaded the student body and staff entirely, no one but Horace Slughorn. For the past three weeks, Harry and Slughorn had pooled together their ideas and knowledge.

He had been sceptical at first of a number of things, such as if it could be done, and more importantly; why had Harry come to him? The question was unexpected, so Harry did the only thing he could have done, he answered truthfully.

"You're the only person I trust with this."

It was true in every aspect; Horace Slughorn was the only person Harry trusted to help with the potion. There was little to no chance that Slughorn would purposely cause the potion to fail. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

Deep inside Harry felt guilty at the reason he had chosen his old professor for. He had known that the idea of the fame and fortune such a powerful potion could give to the creator would appeal to the older man. But what he had said was true none the less; there was no other person in the world Harry would have asked to help him with _Valens Felicitas_.

Hermione although knowledgeable in every area, only knew what the books said, as much as Harry would like to turn a blind eye to the fact, it remains blindingly bright, Hermione was best at the books. But she knew was hopeless in experimenting. Unless she had definite proof something would work she didn't give it her attention.

"Horace, call me Horace m'boy, you aren't a student any more, so there is no need for such formalities." Slughorn chided lightly as he gripped a thin test tube mounted in a wooden frame on the stone desk to his right.

A light nod was all Slughorn receives for confirmation of his words as Harry started apprehensively at the silver potion.

"Is there any chance we may have made a mistake?" Harry asked worriedly.

Although he had the utmost confidence that they had perfected the potion, in the back of his mind there still lingered a small doubt, nagging at his consciousness. What if they had created a bad luck potion? All hell would break loose. He really didn't want to be discovered in the school. For one thing the Ministry would come running and try to blackmail Harry into supporting them. And another he would no doubt receive a visit from his one time girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see her; he simply didn't think it would make it any safer for her and the Weasley's is he was seen talking to them. A pang of sadness hit him as his mind turned to the Weasley's. He already missed them.

A chuckle escaped his lips. If Ron or Ginny somehow found him unaware a lot of pain would be heading his way, undoubtedly if they both saw him at the same time.

The thought earned a wince and returned him to the scene in front of him. While he was reminiscing, Horace had filled the vile a quarter of way up. The silver liquid remained as calm as ever. Taking a small time to scrutinise the liquid, Harry watched as a gold ribbon wove around the substance before breaking from the surface and slipping back into the potion.

A sigh escaped his lips moments before he turned his stare back at the bald man across from him.

"Bottoms up." He murmured humourlessly.

Without further wait, Harry tilted his head backwards with the vile upon his lips, sending the potion trickling down his throat in a single gulp. At first a familiar sensation gripped his throat, causing Harry to relax. A second later the sensation changed.

A pleasantly soft burning sensation followed soon after, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Instantly his mind raking over the volumes of written knowledge he had poured over trying to link the symptom with a potion. Nothing he had read about matched the feeling, and so Harry relaxed again, he had gone over every single type of restorative and malicious potion that was accessible to the public, and half as many that were not.

Harry coughed slightly as the burning sensation subsided. Now in the green, Harry took a moment to swirl his tongue around in his mouth to taste the potion. It was a habit he had kept from his youth, whenever he had tasted something nice he tried to retrieve more of it from the walls of his mouth.

'_Tastes like Caramel, sweat and…oh no.'_

A memory flashed past Harry's minds eye

"_It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione_

"_Quite right! You recognised it, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"_

"_And the steam rising off it in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's suppose to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and –"_

Just as he turned his attention back to the present, the creek of wood caught his attention, causing him to turn around in a split second to the door. The door remained as still as ever, closed completely. A frown appeared on Harry's lips as he turned back to Slughorn, who was staring at him waiting.

"Well, did it work?" he asked with baited breath.

Now that he mentioned it, Harry could not relate what he was feeling to his one off time of taking Felix Felicis. There was no feelings of infinite opportunity, no ideas of ideal places to go, nothing. His frown deepened slightly as he shook his head.

Without anything else to say, Harry's thoughts turned again to Hermione's words, so long ago.

"Horace, love potions, do they also taste like what the person ingesting it likes?" Harry asked curiously.

Slughorn quirked an eyebrow at Harry's less then expected question.

"From what I recall, only the medium to potent draughts have that quality." Slughorn informed honestly.

Without waiting for a further word, Harry brought the test tube up to his nose and inhaled shallowly. A ghost of a smile made its way onto his lips as the sugary smell of the _Valens Felicitas_ reached his nose, only to vanish in the moments after.

There were three schools of potions, Restorative, Malicious and Supplementary. The processes of each type of potion stand in stark difference with each other. When mixing potions a wizard or witch had to be careful. While mixing each school with another of the same school, it allowed for a potion's effects to increase or work in conjunction with each other.

Only the Restorative and Supplementary school's mixed seamlessly with each other. The Malicious branch when mixed with the Restorative branch would simply cancel the effects of both potions out. But when mixing between Malicious and Supplementary it was crucial that the potions effects did not converge at any point.

An example would be mixing a Bone breaking potion with a growing potion. Both potions would converge instantly. While the bones in the person's body were breaking, the shards would continue to expand and burst through a person's skin, resulting in a scene straight from a horror movie.

"I think someone _somehow_ mixed a love potion into the test tube." Harry murmured incredulously.

Across from him, Slughorn's face matched Harry's tone; disbelief was etched into the frown upon his face.

"No one knows you are here Harry, and I doubt anyone would be carrying one around to use on the off chance you were near. Unless you think I did it?" Slughorn's tone began in stern thought and slowly degraded into humour. Despite himself Harry had to laugh at the older mans small joke.

"Well, I don't feel the same as when I ingested Felix." Harry murmured thoughtfully, before coming to a simple conclusion.

"Valens works differently from Felix. Instead of compelling the user to luck it brings luck to them?" Harry said aloud, fully expecting Slughorn to reject the sensationalist idea. Instead however, he was given a mere nod of the head by the walrus like man.

"Take a quite walk around the dungeons, if you are _lucky_ you won't run into anyone." Slughorn's humour remained much to Harry's dismay, but he had to agree with Slughorn's idea. It was a perfect test. If he managed to make it back to the room without meeting anyone the potion would have worked. Although it was a huge if, IF he met someone on the way he wouldn't be able to explain it away.

But luck was on his side, right?


	2. Talaris Compes

**Second shot, Enjoy.**

* * *

The dungeons corridors were blackened out with the lack of moon light. As Harry stared into the abyss which laid before him his thoughts wondered to outside the stone walls. Was the sky filled with cloud? Was it a clear star filled night? Was a full moon in the air?

If there was one thing Harry missed, it was the night's sky, the bitter cool of the night time breeze. He had only ever seen the moon since coming to Hogwarts, never before had he been allowed out at night, he had always been locked away in the cupboard when the moon had rose high into the sky.

He had always felt an attraction to the moon, the silver veil it spread onto the world in the darkness. It reminded him of his life.

He was the moon, shining as much light as he was able to. Dumbledore had been the Sun, illuminating the world, banishing the darkness. And Voldemort was the darkness, ever growing in the lack of light. A pang of sadness struck Harry's heart as Dumbledore's face appeared in his minds eye.

Mentally Harry smacked himself. It wasn't the time to think about such things. He had a potion to test, and test it he would.

Without a thought Harry began his trek through the dungeon's corridors. The darkness was everywhere, no matter where he looked his eyes landed on nothing but darkness. All was silent in the world except the sounds he was making.

His breathing sounded harsh in his mind, the rasp like inhaling seemed to echo off the walls and rebound back to him, magnified tenfold. Every time his feet fell to the ground the crunch of the rubber soles meeting the stone floor reached his ears. The more he tried to ignore the sounds the more they seemed to push into his thoughts.

If anyone was around he was certain that the sounds he was making would be enough for them to locate him in the darkness, the one thing he didn't want, especially in the dungeons. If anyone was going to find him it would likely be one of the Slytherin house members, after all, they had their common room in the dungeons, they could simply say that they needed to go to the toilet to explain away them being there.

Filch was another problem truth be told, although he couldn't get Harry expelled, he would sure as hell make life a lot harder. _Muffliato_ would have been a good idea now that he thought about it. But then, he shouldn't need it, Luck was on his side after all.

Instantly his face supported a grin at the thought of the potion, it had worked. He was sure of it, the potion had been perfect. For a moment Harry lost control of his mouth, but it was long enough for a small chuckle to escape his lips.

Harry was instantly on alert as a short intake of breath from somewhere near him signalled the presence of another person. His body instantly went rigid as he became determined to make not even utter the smallest sound. Hopefully whoever it was would simply put it up to the ghosts or the resident poltergeist; Peeves.

Sadly, Harry's luck had run out, that is if he had ever had it.

"_L-lumos._" murmured a shaky female voice from behind Harry, causing him to further petrify. His eyes were wide with surprise and disappointment. The potion hadn't worked. Once again Harry mentally smacked himself.

It wasn't HIS potion! He was certain of it… wasn't he? It must have been more then his imagination, someone had mixed a love potion into the test tube by a spell. The idea seemed simple and easy enough to do, a simple fourth year switching spell would have been able to do it.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as his body loosened; he was so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he barely heard the person behind him murmur his name.

"Harry?" gone was the uncertain aspect of the voice and in its place was a downplayed confidence which he could almost place.

The voice was nagging at the corner of his mind, on the edge, almost in his minds reach. And then it clicked.

_Romilda Vane._

Who else had ever tried to use a love potion on him? As the twinges of anger began to surface in his body, Harry spun around angrily and set his eyes on Romilda's. Instead of the bold and confident eyes which he was use to, Romilda's eyes had become different. His anger was quickly lost as Romilda stared up into his eyes innocently. Joy seemed to radiate from the dark pools which were her eyes putting Harry off guard.

Unnoticeably, Romilda inched forwards towards him until she was inches away. Suddenly Harry became quite aware of the distance between himself and Romilda and stepped backwards, putting some much needed room between himself and her. A frown appeared on Romilda's lips as she watched Harry move away from her.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked with faint curiosity, it was overridden quickly by the disappointment mirrored in her eyes.

The fury was reignited. It was as much a confession as he needed. Romilda had tampered with the vile full of _Valens Felicitas_. A snarl escaped his lips as he stepped forwards towards Romilda. On a normal day he would have been more refined about his approach, but it was suppose to have been his highest achievement in the wizarding world.

"You tampered with the potion in the test tube." he murmuring accusingly, his voice remained level throughout the sentence and ended in a cold finality. Romilda's eyes widened in surprise and a light blush consumed her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from Harry's no longer able to endure the loathsome glare Harry was sporting.

Slowly she raised her right hand upwards and reached into her robe. After a few seconds she withdrew her hand, within her finger tips a shapely bottle was grasped. Inside the clear bottle a mixture of silver, gold and violet liquids remained separate.

"I tried to switch the content in the test tube you were holding with a potion I made, it's called _Amorsucus_. Because of the difference in volume I guess I misjudged the amount in each." She explained guiltily.

Despite his anger at her, Harry's curiosity was piqued.

"You made?" he asked unsurely.

Romilda's disposition changed slightly, her posture took on a more confident attribute, making her more like the Romilda Harry knew, if not barely. She moved her eyes back onto Harry's. She was unsure again, it mirrored in her eyes.

"I want to be potions mistress when I leave school." She admitted, the confident tone remained, as if she was certain her preferred future would come about. "Professor Slughorn thinks I might be able to do it to. He-he said that my skills almost rivalled yours." Although uncommonly timid in the beginning, Romilda's voice was once again filled with confidence and pride at the end.

"An admirable goal." murmured Harry.

For some reason his anger at her wouldn't hold. Every time he tried to retain it she seemed to do or say something which made him pause and stop his thought pattern. She wanted to be a Potions mistress? Harry was about to give her a crash course in handling potions. In the best neutral tone he could muster, Harry began;

"Romilda, you know of the three schools of potions I'm sure. So I have to ask you, why did you take a chance at mixing two potions?" Romilda's face took on a pained expression as the reality of her actions hit her. "You mixed a Malicious with a Supplementary." Romilda's expression turned too horrified as the text book scenario's raced through her mind.

Without thinking she moved forwards to Harry, to quick for him to react too, in seconds her hands were on his chest, pressing against him abdomen. After the initial lack of reflex, Harry's hands quickly went to hers and stopped her 'feeling him up'. To the end she struggled and then snapped at Harry.

"I'm trying to find out if I hurt you!"

The particular explanation was not one Harry expected. It took a few seconds for him to counter her intention.

"If I was hurt I wouldn't be walking around right now."

Once again Romilda blushed and reluctantly stopped trying to assess Harry's physical health.

"Luckily the two potions effects aren't anywhere near each other. In fact they are polar opposites if you ask me."

"What potion did you make? I didn't recognise the finish product." Like Harry, Romilda's inner potions freak was coming to the surface. At that point she didn't care as much about Harry as the potion. Even as He and Slughorn were making the potion, she couldn't help but pay more attention to the potion then to Harry, something which surprised her.

Harry was conflicted. On one side he wanted to keep his potion a secret encase it failed. He didn't want to be reminded of something he tried to do which couldn't be done. On another there was a chance that Romilda could be a death eater and was searching for information about his operations. And then there was the side that wanted to confide the details about the potion in another besides Slughorn, to know their opinion.

In the end cautious and want won out.

"Romilda…could you show me both your arms please?" he asked calmly.

Confusion appeared on Romilda's face as she processed his request. Although unusual she could see nothing wrong with it. And it might even help her win him over even quicker she reasoned.

Bending down, Romilda placed the bottle of Valens Felicitas and Amorsucus on the ground then grasped the bottom of her robes and began to pull them upwards as she stood up. A blush appeared on Harry's cheeks and an expression akin to horror popped up.

"Stop!" Harry demanded in an uneven voice, he had no wish to see what she was wearing under her robe, or more to the fact what he suspected she _wasn't_ wearing. Romilda had gotten up to her knees, and he still hadn't sighted any form of clothing under her robes. Romilda didn't seem like the kind of girl to act that way- Or at least he hoped she wasn't.

"Just your sleeves." Harry stressed the just part.

A frown appeared on Romilda's face, but she let go of the bottom of her robe, allowing it to cascade downwards back to her feet. Delicately she rolled both of her sleeves up until her pale arms were easily visible to Harry. She stretched her arms out to Harry, it didn't take long for Harry to reach out and take her arms into his hands, examining every square inch for a sign of the Dark Mark.

A relieved sigh escaped his Lips as Romilda's arms remained tattoo free. As Harry lessened his grip on Romilda's arms, another set of hands gripped his forearms. Tilting his head upwards slightly, he wasn't surprised to see Romilda's hands on his arms; she was the only person there.

What he was surprised to see however, was the slight violet sheen coating her pupils. With strength unbefitting a girl her stature, Romilda pulled Harry towards her. No matter how hard Harry pulled his arms back, his efforts remained futile. Moments away from Romilda pulling him into an _uncomfortable_ proximity a stroke of brilliant struck his mind.

Instead of pulling away from Romilda' Harry pushed his entire weight upon her. In a brief glimpse at her tinted eyes he saw with satisfaction that confusion plagued their depths. But the confusion was short lived. Romilda's grip had relaxed tremendously and given Harry the small chance he needed.

With a single push against the cold stone floor, Harry sent his body backwards and away from Romilda. Sadly his body did not make it more then a meter before gravity took hold and brought him back to the ground. Romilda had already recovered her wits and her eyes had already found him again.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry grasped his wand in his right hand and brandished the magical instrument at Romilda's nose.

"Stop or I _will_ hex you." Exclaimed Harry angrily.

His demands fell on deaf ears, the bewitched Romilda slid her hand into her robe and withdrew her own wand, But Harry was quicker then she was.

'_Expelliarmus!_' echoed Harry in his mind as he flicked the tip of his hand towards Romilda's wand hand.

Alarms rang through Harry's mind as the absence of both the crimson coloured light from the spell and the tingling feeling which came with the use of magic. Romilda had her wand out in plain sight and it was pointed directly at his chest. He had only one more chance.

"**_Stupefy!_**" Harry exclaimed out loud this time, for a moment he had thought it had worked. From the centre of his chest the tingling had began, only to moments later disappear, leaving Romilda wide awake.

"_Talaris-compes_" she intoned blankly, tapping her wand's tip against thin air.

From the tip of the wand a series of bright white strings erupted and surged towards Harry's feet, the strings wove between each other as they passed through the distance between Romilda and Harry. Just as the tip of the spell was about to connect with Harry's feet, he jumped backwards, avoiding the spell.

The spell struck the ground for a moment, cracking the stone, and then bounced off. If Harry had taken the time to look up to Romilda, he would have been captured on the first step, but he would have seen her twitch her wand upwards precisely when Harry had moved.

As it was, Harry was keeping his eyes on the prize, or more correctly speaking, the spell. The winding strands of the spell had glanced off the stone floor and were heading straight for his feet again.

A devious plan formed in his mind as the white light was upon him.

With a single kick from his right foot, Harry jumped over the spell and landed on its left side. Not sparing a single moment he ran towards Romilda, intent on making it past her. Luck however, was once again not playing favourites. The spell as it hit the stone pavers split in two, reversing their direction and sending them at a higher velocity to Harry.

Just as Harry made it within two meters of Romilda the bright light from the spell caught his attention, the glow of the spell was shining brightly between his legs. And then it connected.

The White strands wove an intricate series of knots between and over Harry's ankles, time seemed to slow down for a moment as his legs refused to part, and then it all became clear as the floor rushed to meet his face.

He was screwed.

* * *

**In more ways then one? Joking.**


	3. Cassis Retineo

**Third shot! To the face! Thank you to those who reviewed, it makes me happy to see people enjoy what I post.**

* * *

The cold stone rested against Harry's cheek as he laid there in the corridor, bound by Romilda's spell. Although his arms were not bound as his legs were, he simply could not find the strength to lift them as his mind recovered from the blow his head received from the floor.

He had not heard of the spell Romilda used before, and despite the situation which it was shown to him in, he wanted to test it out. The way the spell moved troubled him slightly, from the way it moved Harry deducted that it acted through the wand movements, hence the twitching and the energy put into the spell, hence the slow movement.

Although Romilda was acting against him, Harry could not truly fault her for her actions. She had most likely made a mistake in a potion she made and tested on herself he reasoned. The Romilda he had known from his Sixth year. Although obsessive she had never done anything which would remotely harm him.

He held back a snort as he reminded himself that love potions were considered Malicious. _Physically_ harm him he corrected himself. From in front of him, he heard the tell tale signs of walking. It was now or never Harry reasoned as he pressed his palms to the stone paver floor intent on at least giving himself a window of opportunity to get away without physically harming Romilda.

Now at a decent level of elevation Harry tilted his head backwards, allowing him to see the place Romilda had been standing. As it was, she was no longer standing in the same place, no where in his immediate sight as it were. The Obvious answer became apparent instantly, and Harry pushed hard against his right hand, allowing him to tumble to his left and onto his back.

Romilda stood at his feet, gazing down into his eyes, behind her eyes Harry identified two things, Obsession and Lust, a rather dangerous combination. His eyes were soon drawn to her right hand, which held her wand; it was level with his chest again.

He had two options. One, stay still and hope that she didn't curse him again. Or two try and get the wand off her…while on the receiving end of it… and with shackles on his feet.

He chose option two.

In a single fluent motion, Harry twisted his body onto its side and swung his legs backwards; hooking Romilda's left leg with his ankles. With the single motion, Harry threw Romilda off balance and sent her tumbling backwards. But alas, his action was not the only to have been done.

"_Hebeto-umerus_" murmured Romilda neutrally.

From the tip of her wand a burst of pink energy erupted and struck Harry's body, smothering him in its magic. As the light faded away, a pink residue was upon Harry's shoulders, slowly seeping through his clothing.

Without paying the spell any attention Harry rolled onto his stomach and pushed off against the ground. Or at least tried to, his upper arms seemed to not want to move at all, the most he could get out of them was a shuddering twitch. His lower arms however were fully active, although a lot of good that did, without power in his upper arms they were useless.

His back was his best bet he reasoned, moments before he rolled over once again, onto his back. A quick glance to Romilda told Harry that she was still reeling from the fall. For some reason it seemed to take her even longer then it had taken him to recover.

'_Must be a girl thing.'_ He reasoned, putting it to the fact that female bodies were not as resilient to damage as males were.

He had wasted enough time he decided, with a single swing of his upper body; Harry was brought to a sitting up position. With a twist of his lower body he was brought to his knees. And with a final sway he was on his feet, bound at the ankles and dead at the shoulders, but on his feet at least.

It no longer mattered if Romilda was aware that he was on his feet, all that mattered was getting away from her and back to Slughorn's office. At the very least he could defend Harry until whatever happened to Romilda wore off. And the most brew up an antidote for her.

A nagging doubt lingered in the back of his mind, which reasoned that it was not Romilda who needed curing, but he Harry who needed it. The feeling had never been wrong before, and this wasn't going to be the time it was.

"No!" Romilda cried out in a pained voice as she finally woke from her brief laps in concentration.

Dread filled Harry and he cursed himself under his breath. He was thinking too much when actions needed to be taken, like running away from the bewitched Romilda. He resolved at that point to do less thinking in the future and more doing. He was unable to walk, but he was still able to jump.

And so he did.

As he began hopping towards the potions room he heard Romilda shout a distinctive jinx from behind him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

With a quick lunge to the right Harry evaded the 'spray' of grey lines which would have frozen his limbs completely. An odd satisfaction came at the sound of Romilda's lust filled self howling in anger as her jinx missed. Instead of another spell Romilda chose to go about things the old fashion way.

Clutching her wand in her right hand she began to run towards Harry as fast as she could. Which was significantly faster then what Harry could manage with his fast-as-possible-hopping.

With no distance between her and her target Romilda launched her body at Harry's ensnaring her arms around Harry's waist and dragging him down to the ground from his mid hop. Both bodies fell to the ground instantly, although Romilda's upper body had the comfort of Harry's back to soften the blow, for the second time in a few minutes, Harry's front had been subjected to a full stone cold blow.

Harry scowled into the stone; he had really started to hate the stone floors. For one thing they were cold, for a second they smelled, for a third, they were dirty. Where his face had struck the harsh pavers a gash had formed. He could already feel his blood oozing out of the wound. Just thinking of the crap that was on the floor made Harry worry about infections.

The pressure from Romilda's body on his lower back became apparent when she squirmed against him for a moment, before the pressure vanished entirely. A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips as a pair of hands tugged on his right shoulder and turned him onto his back. The relief was gone quite quickly as the weight returned to his stomach.

Daring to look, Harry sighted Romilda straddling his lower stomach. Uncomfortably close to his pelvis. Turning his eyes to Romilda's own, He was surprised to see something new in her eyes, they had become feral looking, the Lust and obsession was still there, they were simply pushed back slightly behind the violet.

A throaty growl escaped Romilda's lips as Harry squirmed slightly under her. For a moment he marvelled at how much like the large cats he had seen on TV at the Dursleys' it sounded like. As the growl faded away Harry made to move again. Only this time instead of just a growl, Romilda barred her teeth at Harry and snarled angrily.

"Well at least now I know why you were sorted into Gryffindor" he joked weakly as he stopped moving.

It seemed to be one of the right things to say as Romilda's disposition changed slightly. Instead of the dare he say it- 'dominating' personality she had exhibited, a more curious side was shown.

'_Right flattery is a good thing_' Harry thought to himself as Romilda tilted her head to the right and smiled happily.

"You have a nice smile you know." He murmured hesitantly.

For a moment, he thought he had made a bad move as her smile faded away and she placed her hands beside his head. Slowly she leaned down until both her and Harry's nose were mere millimetres apart. Her tinted eyes stared into Harry's calculatingly until-A smile broke out on Romilda's face as she leaned backwards slightly.

Relief spread through Harry's body, or at least it did until Romilda chose to do something else. His body seized up automatically as Romilda laid her body down on top of his wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry became painstakingly aware of what was under her robes as she pressed her body down against his. His attention was particularly drawn to the extra mass pushing against his upper chest. Romilda's face was right above his, she was slowly leaning down with her eyes closed. Harry knew what she wanted, and he didn't want to give it to her.

Turning his head to the left and moving his lips out of Romilda's reach he spoke.

"Romilda, I like you but-" He began but was cut off as a deeper growl escaped Romilda's lips. It was a warning, from her to him. If he didn't do what she wanted he would get hurt. And in his current state, there was almost nothing he could do about it. But it didn't mean he had to like the fact.

Instead of cleaning back or biting him, she did something most unexpected. Romilda's tongue slipped out of her mouth as her lips neared his cheek. The tip of the moist instrument pressed against the bottom of the gash on Harry's cheek, making him wince in pain as the acidic saliva touched his raw flesh.

A hiss escaped his lips as the rest of Romilda's tongue followed, scraping against the bloody patch on his cheek. The burning sensation of Romilda's saliva cleaning the wound made Harry shudder slightly only stopping as the flares of pain dulled into simple throbbing.

Instead of attempting to do anything to Harry, it seemed Romilda was content finally. With a small stretch Romilda slid down Harry's body slightly, eliciting an involuntary shudder. With a small sigh of content Romilda rested her head against Harry's chest, nuzzling it gently as she attempted to rest atop her captive.

A sigh of different beginnings escaped Harry's lips as he thought about his current predicament.

He was almost completely helpless in one of the most dangerous places in the castle. Not the location itself but the people who inhabitant it. He was pretty much a captive on the girl on top of him. It seemed there was little logical sense in Romilda's clouded mind. If there was Harry was absolutely certain that Romilda would have realised that she was molesting him and she would have stopped…Right? She was a Gryffindor after all, despite being more then a little devious.

"Most guys' would kill to be in this situation." Harry mused out loud.

It seemed Romilda had heard Harry's murmur, for she turned her head from its resting state until her mouth was upon Harry's chest, where she bit down, **_hard_**. A startle yelp escaped Harry's lips as the stinging pain from the bite struck him.

Harry was put on guard instantly as in the aftermath of his pain induced yelp a chuckle sounded out from the shadows of the corridor. Romilda must have also heard the chuckle as she pushed off Harry quickly and turned her head to the shadows. Just as an incantation was on her lips something in the shadows moved.

"_Cassis Retineo._" intoned out a feminine voice.

Instead of a bright flash, a white dot appeared within the shadows, apparently on the tip of the wand. Upon Romilda's chest a similar dot appeared almost instantly. The effects of the spell were obvious in the moments after. The first white dot rocketed off from its position on the tip of the shadow covered persons wand and soared straight at Romilda.

Neither she nor Harry had time to contemplate the spell as the white dot exploded into a series of interwoven lines resembling a spider's web. As the lines made contact with Romilda's skin they clang tightly to her like a second skin. The edges of the web continued past Romilda and amazingly pulled her body along with them, sending her flying backwards until she hit one of the corridors walls.

The web-like spell constricted instantly, acting as a cocoon and gluing her to the wall, immobile. Harry winced slightly at the sound of Romilda's body slamming against the wall. But it was the least of his concerned at that moment. The spell was way above the abilities of anyone below the sixth year. Not to say it was impossible for anyone younger to do it, just that the spell was concentration intensive, without concentrating there would be no web, only a white dot which did nothing at all.

The person who still in the shadows, but Harry could hear their soft foot steps as they walked casually closer to him. His mind instantly began to race at the possibilities of who it was. Teachers were crossed off the list instantly; they wouldn't have used a spell which may cause a student physical harm. Hufflepuff's wouldn't be caught dead down in the dungeons after hours. Well they may be dead, but the body wouldn't be found.

A Ravenclaw student could definitely muster the concentration to pull off the spell. But the same problem came as before, why would they be down in the dungeons? Another Gryffindor perhaps? No they wouldn't have cursed one of their own.

A wince escaped Harry as he effectively narrowed it down to the Slytherin house.

The person's voice was distinctively feminine which ruled out MOST of the boys in the house. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode didn't have the intelligence to cast the spell. For some reason he automatically ruled out anyone below the seventh year, an action which caused him to panic slightly. There was a single other girl, and by whatever deity's existed he hoped it wasn't her.

"My, my, my, what a predicament you've gotten yourself into Potter." The girl exclaimed casually in her siren like voice.

Harry winced, he knew who it was, and it filled him with dread.

* * *

**I bet you can't guess who she is...well yuo most likely can since I slashed alot of possibilities off the list.**


	4. Avidus Dolor

**I don't like people who put a story on alert and do not review, Hint hint. Am I subtle or what? And it was...Daphne Greengrass! **

* * *

As Harry stared up t the ceiling, the foot steps of the girl rose in their decibel level, until they stopped near his feet. But Harry remained silent, he in his mind was wondering how the potion had failed so horribly. And lead to the current situation. Sadly, it seemed the Slytherin wasn't going to let him drift to his idle thoughts. Neither would she miss an opportunity to mock him.

"Imagine that, famous Harry Potter can't defend himself against a fifteen year old girl, yet he could at the age of one survive certain death."

Her casual tone annoyed him for then her remarks did. Biting back a retort Harry settled for a simple thank you and good bye.

"Thank you for saving me Daphne." He murmured sincerely. She HAD saved him from being molested when she could have just watched him suffer at Romilda's mercy. With that Harry tried to sit up straight, and managed-for a second, until a foot slammed into his ribcage and knocked him back onto the ground.

"I insist you call me Miss Greengrass." She hissed out in contempt.

A grimace of pain appeared on his face as he was brutally slammed against the ground. As he waited for the throbbing to past, Daphne began to move again, stepping around his body casually, coming to a stop beside his head. Sapphire's stared down into emeralds.

Daphne Greengrass was a sort of an enigma to Harry. Though he would never publicly admit it Daphne since he had met her attracted him like a moth to a fly. Although it wasn't saying much, He had met her on the Hogwarts express at the end of his sixth year. For some odd reason both Hermione and Ron had been asked to attend a prefect meeting where they were to discuss some crap which Harry could care less about.

_Almost all the compartments had been filled, except one. Which contained a single girl, and Harry being Harry made a mistake right off the bat. Instead of knocking, he just stood just outside the door, and stared into the compartment at her._

_Although he had his reasons, Daphne was a stunning girl truth be told, a cascade of sun kissed blonde hair ending at her shoulders, her hair was matched perfectly by her eyes, to Harry they seemed to be a pair of sapphires, or at least the colour deceived him into thinking so. Adding to that her flawless skin and enchanting voice, you had a girl men would kill to have._

_But as always there was a catch._

_Daphne was the epitome of everything Slytherin, No, from what Harry could tell she wasn't a 'blood purist'. But she was as cunning as they came, coupled with a whip like tongue; she had made many a man whimper with a casual insult._

_He would have never paid her any attention at all, but that changed when a single person broke his views._

_Draco Malfoy._

_He hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore; he was doing it out of love for his mother. Harry wasn't so sure about his father, but the love was there for his mother. If he, the 'prince' of the Slytherin's could experience such an emotion as love, the rest of the house couldn't be all bad._

_With those thoughts in his mind he had raised his hand to the door and knocked on the soft wood frame. The sound drew Daphne's attention quickly away from the book she was reading. At first she was confused, but almost instantly afterwards a flash of anger passed through her eyes, it was quickly hidden away._

_With that he slid open the door and tried his luck with the Slytherin Sixth year._

"_Err-Sorry to disturb you Daphne, but could I share with you?" he asked uncertainly._

_Distrust shown in her eyes despite her best efforts to hide it, she had every right to be suspicious. He had never voluntarily talked to a Slytherin unless it was needed, and yet there he was, asking to remain in the company of one after his 'mentor' had died._

"_Why?" was her simple question to Harry, it may have been simple, but it was something which held a high_

_Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he had expected a flat out 'No'. Daphne took this as a sign of a joke, a classic sign, and the perpetrator unsure of what to do, when it occurred they usually froze up. Or at least that was what she had noticed people doing when the kind of situation arose._

_He quickly regained his composure._

"_Most of the other compartments are full." He said as a half truth._

_Half the carriages were full. The other half were filled with people he did not want to see, they would be in awe of him and stared. He had no wish to speak to most of the old D.A member's either. As far as he was concerned they had abandoned Hogwarts in it's time of need._

_He would have sat with Neville, but it was almost certain that he would be in the same compartment as Ginny and Luna, talking about the recent events...Something Harry had no intention of talking about._

_She had remained silent for a few minutes, staring into his eyes as if gauging his intentions. The longer it went on the more uncomfortable he began to feel, until he couldn't take it any longer and opened his mouth to excuse himself._

"_You may." She addressed Harry neutrally._

_Her words brought yet another loss of composure to the green eyed boy. All the while the right corner of her mouth twitched upwards slightly before flattening out. It was then that Harry came to a realisation._

"_You love putting me off balance don't you?" He asked Daphne as he slid into the compartment, shaking his head._

They had spoken easily for an hour, before Ron and Hermione decided that it was time for them to leave the prefect meeting and find Harry. Things had quickly deteriorated. Harry had been about to formally introduce them, sadly Ron had realised there was a Slytherin opposite Harry and scowled, automatically shooting off an insult to her before grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him out of the compartment. Not giving him a moment to apologise to Daphne or see the look of rage that appeared on her face.

"Sorry _Miss_ Daphne." _Wrong thing to say._

Daphne's foot collided with Harry's side, causing him to roll over in pain.

He had no idea why he had said it; the words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them. A wince escaped him as the pain flared for a moment before dying off. He wanted to _apologise_ for Ron's behaviour, not give her a reason to turn him into her personal Punching bag.

Beside him Daphne kneeled down elegantly, resting upon the backs of her ankles.

"I was wrong about you Harry." She murmured gently as she reached towards his face with her left hand and gently caressed his cheek, only to draw back and backhand him after a few moments of silence, granting her yet another wince from Harry.

"I thought you were a nice boy, when you politely asked me if you could sit with me…" her voice was casual, but the look in her eyes hinted away from such a hopeful thing, it was steeled with malice.

"You held a good conversation too." She murmured almost wistfully.

For her to consider him a good conversationalist, it said a lot about the other Slytherin's, as to say, nothing at all. Daphne's hand was back on his cheek, gently stroking the burning skin and it continued to do so while both she and Harry stayed relatively still. The first out of two elected to be that way and the latter out of fear of her hitting him again.

"And then your two little friends turned up and insulted me, I had assumed you would at the very least apologise for his words. But you left without saying a thing."

Before Daphne could hurt him again Harry delivered his reason for his lack of manners on the fateful train ride.

"I was going to! But Ron pulled me out, you saw that!" he tried to argue against Daphne.

But it was all but in vain, Daphne was enjoying her little torture time as much as she could, she would have nothing cut it short.

"You've had an ample amount of time to apologise." She snapped angrily, he could just see that she was itching to hit him again.

Yet another wince escaped him as he realised how bad it seemed the way she said it. Yes he hadn't talked to her since, but he had things to do! Like learn how to kill an extremely over skilled Dark Lord who had dogged his foot steps ever since he entered the wizarding world.

Harry scowled lightly at his wince, she wasn't even hitting him and he was dong it, next a mere glance would send him reeling.

"Harry?" she murmured innocently, too innocently to be from Daphne. But he answered None the less.

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't I informed that you would be at Hogwarts?" the innocence remained, but Harry could see past it, it wasn't hard when the person wasn't more then a foot away and was staring down at you in the same way you would find a particularly spoiled child, realising that they had found something good, and were prepared to use it to it's very ends.

"Why would you?" he asked curiously, attempting to sway her from her thoughts.

"Because Harry, as head girl I need to know these things." She said sweetly, revealing her ivory white teeth in a dazzling smile. Whatever attempts at hiding the simple fact that he wasn't suppose to be there disappeared as he blanched. The head girl and head boy were as well informed as the teachers, or in other words, if something unusual occurred then they also knew about it. And having a should-be-student in the castle was one of those events, especially **_Harry Potter_**. He would have snorted, but Daphne would hurt him again.

"So, Harry, why don't you tell me why you are here, how your little fan girl managed to get you in such a…compromising position, and of course, why I shouldn't tell Asper Strigis that you are here." Her voice was sickly sweet, she was mimicking Umbridge's disgusting tone, yet somehow she made it work. Perhaps it was because she wasn't a hag?

Harry scowled deeply and remained silent, that is until Daphne managed to coax the answers out of him with a innocent string of words, which made Harry's scowl deepen. Right now there was _nothing_ innocent about her.

"I'll go tell the Headmaster now then, shall I?"

Harry quickly shook his head from side to side.

"No!" he said forcefully, louder then he had meant to.

"I-Only one other person knows that I'm here and why I'm here…Can I trust you?"

A quick nod of Daphne's head indicated that she thought of herself as trustworthy. Far be it from Harry to make another doubt themselves, even after they had Physically abused him more in the last few minutes then all of Hogwarts combined in the last few years.

"I am making a potion-Don't laugh!"

At the mention of Him making a potion Daphne cracked up laughing, almost falling onto backwards as she roared with laughter. After a while of the almost painful laughing, Daphne turned her eyes back to Harry's and saw a cold glare directed at her.

"Holy hell! You're being serious?" she exclaimed surprised.

Her only response was an even colder glare, filled with enough loathing to make the back of her neck prickle slightly.

"As I was saying, I and Professor Slughorn have been making a potion for the past three weeks. Romilda was able to…get me into that situation because she tried to make me ingest a love potion."

Daphne to her credit was holding in her laughter, when even Harry could see the hilarity of the idea.

"She tried to switch the love potion she invented-"

"**She** invented?" Daphne repeated incredulously, sparing a look at Romilda's Magic encased form. Through the web surrounding her, Daphne could make out a few emotions in her eyes, none which most would prefer to be on the receiving end of.

"She used a switching spell to trade the potions, but didn't get the amount right. She switched about half the content in the test tube I was drinking at the last moment."

Daphne was no potions genius, but she was no slouch either.

"What school was the potion you made from?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably next to Daphne, avoiding looking at her face. She however would have none of it.

"Answer me." She hissed angrily, plotting if her suspicions were correct.

"It was a Supplementary." Harry admitted to her.

"That stupid bitc…" Daphne trailed off annoyed, sparing a withering glance to Romilda's bound form. When her eyes turned back to Harry's form, they had an emotion Harry had yet to see her express towards him; Concern.

"The result…I'm not even sure of it, Romilda's eyes were glazed over with the same colour as her option, which makes me think that the love potion reacted with her and caused her inhibitions to disappear. It would explain her actions."

"That still doesn't explain how she was able to shackle you and disable your arms effectively." Daphne pointed out obviously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"I…can't access my magic for some reason, when she tried to hug me or at least that is what I think she was trying to do. I pushed her off me, Jumped back, tried to disarm her non-verbally, it didn't work. I then tried to stun her…that didn't work either."

Daphne's mind was reeling at the information. Harry was effectively a Muggle. For how long, it was unsure. Just as the Slytherin part of Daphne's mind kicked into gear, harry noticed the glint in her eyes, which from what he had seen over the past few eyars from his friends didn't mean anything good was going to happen to him.

"Moving on…Because I have a great smile?" Harry deadpanned.

He really didn't have any reason which he could give to Daphne to sway her away from the idea of telling Asper Strigis that he was in the school. Or thinking up things which she could do to him and receive no realiation.

But things were looking up; she expressed concern for his health, Right?

* * *

**I wonder what happens next. **


	5. Anguis Coma

**Tceh, Freeloading EDITED. I know who has me or a story on alert, YOU FAIL TO REALISE MY ULTIMATE POWERS! Being an Author gives you more then the power's of god, it also gives you the power of COMPUTERS! Thank you to the three people who reviews, they make me smile like a child with too much candy.**

* * *

Asper Strigis, a name which made Harry Potter's stomach turn in on itself.

Asper Strigis; Order of Merlin Second Class, Premier member of the Secret Organization Unanimous Lords, also known as **SOUL**, and most recently Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, An entirely unpleasant character to be around. Harry had only met Asper once in his life, and he had no wish to repeat the experience.

He was, for lack of a more suitable word, a Screech Owl Made Human. The first thing anyone would notice was his unique style of hair. His hair was a reddish brown, dashed with white patches throughout, like a particularly bad colouring jinx. The _interesting_ thing was that two tuffs of hair were perpetually sticking upwards on either side of his head.

His eyes unlike a normal wizard's eyes had no white cornea; instead they were tinted green, adding yet another similarity to the Screech owls. He had adapted the Screech owl's fierce disposition, at least in conversations, waiting until his opponent was off guard and then striking.

In the small meeting Harry had hoped to organise visits with the man to the school library, to research. The meeting hadn't gone as he planned.

"_There are more important things to discuss Mr Potter." He interrupted after Harry had mentioned the library._

"_Such as why you are not in school?" the clever bastard had masked his curiosity with concern, but Harry wasn't about to be fooled by such a simple question. He knew what the Headmaster really wanted to know, was what he was doing, where he was going, and how to get him back._

_Harry cast a level stare into Asper's eyes, unblinking. He knew the effect this kind of stare had on people, even McGonagall caved into it…sometimes. But it seemed Asper Strigis was not going to break anytime soon._

"_My Business is my own." Harry explained calmly._

_As expected a brief flash of anger pasted through the older wizards eyes, before a nod of understanding closed the question._

"_Harry, have you heard of the **SOUL**?"_

_At Harry's blank look be began to explain._

"_The Secret Organization of Unanimous Lords, an organization where each member stands as an equal, I am giving you the chance to join it."_

_Just as Harry was flat out going to reject the offer, Asper continued._

"_**SOUL**'s power reaches very far Harry, for instance, with their help I managed to achieve this job. The way the Organisation works, as it sounds, is all the members agree to a demand as long as it does not break the neutral zone. All members put there utmost efforts and resources into the task at hand. You may find that the previous Headmaster was also a member."_

_Harry visibly tensed at the mention of his late friend and mentor._

"_We know all about the Horcruxes Harry, It was **SOUL** which helped Albus locate the first artefact and continues to locate the two remaining parts of Voldemort's soul."_

_Harry's entire world was breaking apart, while his knowledge had increased exponentially with him taking his fate in hand. He was no closer to locating Voldemort's Horcruxes then he ever was. Yet here was an organisation which seemed to have helped find two, if Harry's logic held out._

"_So you know about the Snake then? Why me?" the questions rushed out before he could stop then, but he wouldn't have stopped them if he could._

"_We do, you were chosen because you are aware of the situation already, and most importantly you wether you know or not, are the direct Heir to the Potter family inheritance, and indirect Heir to the Black Empire."_

_At seeing Harry's confusion Asper explained._

"_In our world Inheritance does not cross over from one sibling to another, it goes down the line. Being a Godson is the closet thing to being a son you can get without blood. If you were not sporting the title of Sirius Blacks Godson, the Black Empire would have passed to one of his cousins, Namely Bellatrix Lestrange, Or Narcissa Malfoy."_

_Harry's disposition darkened immensely at the mention of a certain Azkaban escapee._

"_The requirements for entry are Wealth, power and recognition. You Mr Potter have all three and that is why you have been allowed to join."_

Needless to say, things had stopped there between them, after a brief few words Harry had left promising to return with his answer, and he hadn't. Declining the position offered him was one sure fire way to be banned from Hogwarts. Agreeing would put him into a position he had no idea about.

One thing he had been sure about after the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange was that anyone was invited as long as they possessed those three qualities. Which meant a lot of people who were Death Eaters, he had no wish to put himself in the presence of those people yet, he still wasn't confident in his ability to deal them a defeat.

Beside Harry Daphne was looking down at him contemplating.

After a few minutes of silence, Daphne brought her wand up from her side and hovered the tip over Harry's chest. Daphne's wand was a peculiar design, the wood was a light brown coated with a layer of Honey yellow polish. His first reaction would have been to move out of the way, but Daphne had no look of malice she usually had when she was about to curse someone's intestines out through their nose, so he remained still.

"_Incantatio deliquesce, Nervus Opprimo"_ she whispered softly, pressing the tip of her want against Harry's throat, from the point where she touched, she drew a line down Harry's chest, stopping just before his pelvis. Daphne inwardly smirked as she watched Harry's body shiver as a line of green magic appeared where she passed her wand over.

'_What was the second incantation she used?'_ Harry wondered idly as he remained still

From the Line of magic small lines sprouted out like cracks, spreading further and further as individual lines broke off from the main lines. Soon Harry's entire body was covered with the green magic, and such as suddenly as the first sign of magic appeared, it disappeared.

The first thing Harry noticed was the control regained in his arms, and also the lack of shackles around his ankles. Slowly he pushed himself up off the ground, not willing to cause Daphne to hurt him again. As he turned around to Daphne, he was surprised to see her on her feet and walking away from him.

"Daphne, don't go!" Harry called out hesitantly.

Hope sprang up within Harry as Daphne stopped walking. But it was quickly destroyed as Daphne whirled around to face him, thrusting her wand hand out towards Harry. Her Sapphire eyes were narrowed ever so slightly.

"Go? Why would I 'go', Get up Potter and prepare to duel!" She snarled.

Her words were enough encouragement for Harry to find his way to his feet. For some reason his body was unusually unresponsive, but he quickly put that down to the physical damage coupled with the spells Romilda used.

The moment he was on his feet, Daphne sent a hex towards his face non-verbally. Luckily for Harry respite his dull response time, he was still quick enough to dodge the sizzling orange jet of energy.

"I told you, I can't use magic!" he shouted as he jumped backwards and to the right, avoiding a particularly strong slicing curse. Sparing a look to Daphne's face, he wasn't surprised to see the usual malice in which she revelled in when attacking people.

She was progressively using more powerful and more dangerous curses as time went on, and Harry realised that if he didn't stop her soon, his ass would be on fire. Literally, she had just cast a _Culus Ignio_ curse, which would have done exactly that.

Despite being unable to use his magic, Harry had held onto his wand, encase he was able to use it, and because he was able to draw comfort from the wooden object. Brandishing the Holly and Phoenix feather instrument towards Daphne's head Harry shouted a curse.

"_Anguis-coma!"_

For a moment the look on Daphne's face was horrified, it brought a smile to Harry's face at the thought of his magic working again. But sadly as time went on, Daphne's hair remained the same, and the small spark of magic he felt within him faded away.

"You **dare **try and do **that** to **me**!" she shrieked angrily.

Harry's smile vanished instantly as Daphne's face turned livid. He didn't even have a moment to respond as Daphne screamed out an incantation.

"**_Quatour vincli carcer!_**"

From Daphne's wand, instead of a blast, four chains erupted, full metal chains at that. A look of abject terror appeared on Harry's face as in slow motion the Chains broke apart and slammed into his limbs. Instantly, like Romilda before him, he was sent soaring backwards uncontrollably through the air, and would have continued to do so, If not for another flick of Daphne's wand.

The loose ends of the chains trailing after Harry magically changed direction, sending the links slicing into the Thousand year old stone walls. Harry's body was flung back towards Daphne violently as the Chains drew him back.

Harry strained against the chain's pulling with all his might, but in the end he relented as Daphne moved closer. Each of her steps sounded loudly in the almost empty corridor, making Harry fill with dread as she approached him.

"Harry." She said pouting.

Harry grinded his teeth together at the sullen sound of her voice, He reminded himself that SHE started it, and HE hadn't managed to cast a single curse at all. Determined not to look at Daphne's features, he stared down at the ground.

He watched as Daphne's slender hand reached up to his chin and gently pushed it upwards, allowing her eyes to meet his own.

"_Harry"_ she whined softly.

"I don't know what's happening, I want to hurt you, but at the same time I'm holding myself back. Why am I telling myself I want to kiss you instead of hurt you?"

Daphne's voice had taken on a pleading tone as she spoke to Harry. And he listened, this was just a step away from the Romilda situation, and while he may not have minded as much, it would make him feel like he was betraying Ginny, despite him breaking up with her, the reason wasn't the same.

"Just let me go, I'll leave and then you won't feel that way, I don't want you to feel that way." Harry reasoned with her softly. His words had been genuine and from the look on her face she must have realised that. Her face darkened slightly after a few moments.

Harry felt like slapping himself, He let that statement go as an open ended one, It could have been interpreted in three different ways. And it seemed Daphne had taken it the wrong way. Her nails dug into the skin of his jaw, making him wince yet again.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she hissed angrily, moving her face closer to his, ever so slightly.

Harry shook his head from side to side quickly.

"You're to good for me." He said quickly, before sulking slightly as the words left his mouth.

Daphne on the other hand brightened considerably, before scowling.

"I won't let you go; nothing is telling me to let you go, except you." She murmured softly as she traced her hand down from his jaw to his throat.

Slowly she leaned towards Harry, sliding her eyes closed as her lips neared his.

Harry froze, slowly Daphne's lips were inching closer and closer, despite the attraction he felt towards her, he still held feelings for Ginny, and those weren't going too slid by and let such a thing occur. Defiantly Harry turned his head away, placing his left cheek where his lips had been.

Daphne's eyes snapped open as she felt Harry turn away, a low growl escaped her lips as Harry continued to stare away. Angrily she dug a single digit into the hollow of his throat, yet he seemed unaffected by it. Another pout appeared on her lips despite the anger she was radiating.

Gently, she brushed her lips over Harry's cheek and slowly moved them to his ear.

"Harry." She breathed into his ear softly.

"If you don't give me what I want, I will take that which you can only give once, and can never get back." To emphasis her words and give them meaning, she trailed her finger down from his throat to his pelvis, swirling a lazy spiral just above his groin. He instantly snapped his face back to Daphne's starting incredulously into her eyes.

Taking the opportunity, Daphne placed a light kiss upon Part of Harry's lips, savouring the look upon his face.

A smile lit up her face; she had him right where she wanted him.

He couldn't get out of her grasp, right?

* * *

**Funny funny, Harry's caught, Funny funny, but I am not...I scare myself.**


	6. Illex Ira

**This in the actual story I'm going to write for it would have been a single chapter, although i guess that shows in the lack of reviews. But alas, we can only drown in the possibilities for aslogn as we keep our heads under the darkness.**

**Jon**

* * *

Despite the compromising and indecently humiliating position Harry found himself in he could not help but think about the potion he had ingested earlier. It was almost blatantly obvious that it was the cause of both Romilda's…uncontrolled actions, and Daphne's conflicting emotions.

By all logic the potions should have left each other alone, they should have been able to run parallel with each other. He should be falling over his own feet to get to Romilda, and not be helpless in front of a Slytherin, who would love to main him. And from her words molest him.

_Molest_, **Rape**, **_The-Boy-Who-Got-Raped-By-A-Girl_**, although it sounded better then **_The-Boy-Who-Got-Raped-By-Another-Guy_**.

Harry's left eye twitched slightly as he began to thrash violently against the restraints, holding him vulnerable in front of Daphne. At the time it seemed like a good idea, it got Daphne off him and gave him a measure of control over the situation. Sadly, he had forgotten one important thing.

_Daphne did not like it when she didn't get her way._

Her face was livid as a snarl broke from her lips; with a single arch of her hand she backhanded Harry hard across the face. He winced internally as her nails scrapped across his cheek.

Harry's mind was spinning as the painful sting in his jaw turned his attention away from the enchanted woman in front of him. Gingerly he tongued the side of his mouth, wincing as his tongue touched upon a slither of skin that he had bitten down on when she had hit him.

The coppery taste of his blood took his attention as it began to trickle out of the small wound. Absently he brushed his tongue over the wound, testing it once more. It was not to last for long as Daphne gently brushed her ginger tips over the minor flesh wounds on the side of Harry's face. Considering what she had done moments before it was a surprising gesture, although it shouldn't have been.

"Do you know why I feel like this?" she asked slowly.

Of course he knew, or at least he thought he knew. The potions mixed somehow. Luck wouldn't allow him to fall into an unhealthy obsession with someone. But the obsession as still there, so what did Luck do? It pushed the obsession out to whoever was near. Romilda touched him, Daphne touched him.

That brought another thought to his mind. Daphne had touched him a lot more then Romilda had done. Was it because part of her body was in the potion? Was the potion wearing off already? The most likely explanation in his mind was that Daphne prior had no feelings towards him except slight hostility.

"The potions…" he stated groggily.

The blood in his mouth was beginning to make him feel high. High off his own blood, it made him smile faintly, but it was still a smile. The smile promptly vanished as the thought of Daphne taking it the wrong way entered his mind. He had no want of her to strike him again. After all, she was a girl, and he was a guy. He was humiliated beyond any point he had ever been, but perhaps it was just the chauvinist inside him talking.

Focusing on Daphne's face for a moment he was relieved to find her face contorted into deep though, it meant she didn't see the smile and that other thoughts besides making him into her personal plaything were playing inside her mind.

"I'll make you a deal." She murmured hesitantly.

Her words caught his attention immediately. Deals were good; a deal meant that both parties received something according to their interest. In this case his interest was to stop her from _having her way_ with his body. But then what would she get? Nothing came to mind that did not contradict his interest.

"What kind of deal?" he asked slowly.

The inside of the cheek Daphne had struck was on fire; even the air seemed to sting it. Talking simply made the wound open more and flood his mouth with slightly more blood. But the wound had begun to seal itself naturally; the small amount of blood that had clotted the wound slowly was breaking the flow of blood.

"I'll let you go under one condition." She murmured softly.

A single condition, one thing which he would have to promise her, give her. The one thing he wouldn't be able to control.

"Which is?" Harry asked unsurely, it was most likely a trick he reasoned, no self respecting Slytherin would turn down their own wants to make peace with another. Even with him choosing to be a Gryffindor he saw the merit in the Slytherin ways.

"A Sexual favour." She stated as if it was obvious.

'_Access Denied!'_ thought Harry immediately at the 'S' word, but before he could verbally decline she continued.

"Not for a while of course, this way you have a chance that I won't take you up on it, when the potion wears off, I will be back to normal, and angry with you. As you can tell you get the better half on this deal."

He had to admit, when she said it that way it did seem like he was getting the better end of the stick. Once the potion had worn off she would be angry with him, but she wouldn't be sexually attracted. And if she still was, he would…If she was then he could do nothing but agree with whatever she wanted.

But it was still better then the present situation. She was offering him a choice, certain rape or an uncertain favour in the future. By then he may have been relieved of his virginity by someone who he had deep feelings for. Or he might even be dead, and get away with it that way. He didn't legally have to honour it either way. But he was not the kind of person to go back on a deal. Even if it was with Voldemort, he would not go back on his word. It was what separated him from Voldemort; Honour.

Well, Voldemort had honour to, but his honour was the kind that came with knowing he would win. An example of Voldemort's dark honour was when he gave Harry a chance to duel him. A big chance it was, the odds were against him. But he got away in the end. His honour was shown as well; it almost got him killed when he saved Cedric's body because a freaking _echo_ asked him to, albeit the echoes did save his life.

"Well?" she snapped impatiently.

There was the Daphne he knew.

"I agree to your terms, In exchange for my…sanctity of body, you may have a favour from me at a later point in time."

His tongue felt weird as the words rolled off it, he had never before said anything remotely similar to the sentence. Adding to the clotting wound in his cheek and he felt perfectly uncomfortable with the situation, as much if not more so then he had previously when she had declared that because he wouldn't cooperate she'd consummate with him.

Harry blinked in surprise as Daphne's face took on a euphoric expression. He half expected her to 'sqee' in delight. In hindsight he should have expected it after the sound. Daphne flung herself at his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At first he expected another dose of pain, but as the second ticked on, all there was, was the comfort of someone hugging him. Despite the situation, Harry released a content sigh as Daphne's body heat warmed him up slightly.

Seconds turned to minutes as Daphne continued to be content with hugging him as he remained restrained like an animal. Slowly Harry clenched his fists, trying to keep the blood flowing. The longer he remained hanging in the air, the more uncomfortable he became. It was finally too much.

"Daphne, as much as I enjoy being hugged by you…These chains are starting to hurt- a lot." To show the truth in his statement he pulled against the chain's which amounted to the chains shifting only just.

Slowly, Daphne leaned backwards and removed her arms from around Harry's neck. Sparing the metal chains a small glance Daphne pouted before nodding slightly. With a casual wave of her wand the chains began to disintegrate from links in the walls.

Without the chains in place and holding him up Harry collapsed onto the ground. He winced as the slabs of stone underneath him rose up to meet his body. Luckily for him, Daphne was not about to let her future toy damage itself. Once again she entangled her arms around his body, only this time holding him up.

"I know you like touching me, but please control yourself." He joked weakly as he tried to find his footing. Once again however, his words were not taken the way he meant them sadly, Daphne stiffen slightly before stepping backwards and allowing Harry to stand alone.

As his eyes landed on her face he almost winced. Her eyes were staring coldly into his, he could almost feel the anger and hurt she was concealing.

"Fine, have it your way Potter." She coldly said as she turned away. For a moment he considered letting her walk away, that was until she continued. "I'll give the headmaster your regards." She stated calmly, gone was the frost coating her voice, it had melted into a lake.

'_I forgot about him…'_

Her words more then made up for the lack of hostility. With a quick tense check of his legs to check if they would co-operate he quickly moved after Daphne, his feet pounding on the ground sporadically as he rushed to stop her. Once he was upon her, he reached out and clasped her shoulder. Once again her body went rigid, and instead of brushing his hand off like he assumed she would, she stopped and turned around.

For a single moment he thought she was going to hit him, instinctively he closed his eyes. But the pain never came; instead a familiar pressure against his cheeks drew his eyes open again. Daphne's hand was cupping his cheek gently; she was smiling innocently as she started him in the eye. It was perhaps a bad choice on his part to follow her, he reasoned.

"Shall we make another deal?" she asked slowly as she trailed her fingers down his cheek to his jaw.

Another deal, yet another deal with the same person who _gave_ him the _rights_ to his own body, at least in this deal it would be less one sided, Harry reasoned as he tilted his head to his right. Daphne took it as curiosity and offered the deal.

"I won't tell anyone in the castle that you were here." She stated as if it was obvious.

And obvious it was, it wasn't what Harry wanted to know, he wanted to know what he would have to give her so that she would keep his presence silent. It seemed she knew what he wanted her to tell him as she gave her demand, something which annoyed Harry to no end.

"Three kisses." She said simply.

Harry started incredulously at her. He had thought at the very least she would want another 'favour' from him. He could live with three small kisses. She hadn't stated what kind of kisses, He could weasel his way out of it with just a few pecks on the cheek, he was sure.

Weasel, Weasley, Ginny Weasley, the name of his ex-girlfriend, the name of the girl he wanted. The name of the girl he broke up with to protect. The reason he did not want more then the basic physical contact with Daphne.

Daphne wasn't asking much with the deal, and for secrecies sake, He would have agreed anyway.

"Alright." He murmured softly, "Agreed."

With that out of the way he turned his back on Daphne, intent on getting back to the brewing room and informing Slughorn of the error in the potion.

Before he could make a single step a strong hand grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around. On reflex he closed his eyes, the moment they were closed something pressed against his mouth, in his surprise Harry did nothing as a moist tongue pried open his lips and gained entry to his mouth. Instinctively he tried to force it out with his tongue, but only managed to push against it.

It took Harry a few more moments to realise that Daphne's arms were entangled around his body again, and her mouth was firmly pressed against his own. At first he was going to pull away, but he did not even have to think to know that a moment before he gave her permission to kiss him. Even with the feeling for Ginny in his mind, he found himself returning the kiss, much to Daphne's delight.

After what seemed like an eternity Daphne finally broke from his lip's as the need for air became too great. Slowly his eyes opened until the world around him came into focus, in front of him Daphne looked pleased with herself, her cheeks were slightly flushed. Harry could only imagine what he looked like.

"That's one down." She said after a moment. It looked like she was contemplating something. But soon whatever she was thinking about left her as she gifted Harry with a superior smirk and turned away. Walking into the darkness most likely to complete her rounds of the dungeons, or perhaps even go to sleep.

Harry let out a shaking sigh as he turned around.

The worst was over, right?

* * *

**Wrong.**


	7. Pius Egeo

**Second last chapter, I think, then I'll go over the previous chapters and then turn it into a single chapter, it is about the right size for a perfect one shot after all, Thanks to ****Dairokkan and Junky for your reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Jon**

* * *

A frown appeared on Harry's face as the dull glow of magic shone in the dark corridor; still stuck to the wall, Romilda remained encased in the web of magic Daphne had restrained her with. For a moment Harry considered leaving her there for someone else to find. But soon the negatives overwhelmed the positives for that particular action. There was little to no doubt that Romilda had overheard Daphne's and his 'deals'. He really didn't feel like being blackmailed by two separate people in the same night.

What better way to get out of being blackmailed, then to blackmail someone yourself? Harry asked himself, as Slytherin as it may have been, it was the only way he would be able to handle the 'Romilda situation'. But there was still one thing that he would have to work out before trying; would she fall for it? Or would she in turn Blackmail him? She was a Gryffindor, it wasn't likely that she would Blackmail him back, but then he was a Gryffindor as well.

Casually he approached Romilda, he could see form the low glow of the web that her eyes were back to normal, and that she was looking at him. He could see a hint of uncertainty in her eyes it was only to be expected, she was helpless, and before she had all but attacked him.

Harry stood in front of Romilda, staring blankly at her face, it was slightly hard to see through the web of magic up close, but it wasn't impossible, the glow translucent strings wasn't enough to impede his eyes. Romilda bit her lip lightly as she stared down at Harry; she began to fidget as much as she could under his gaze. It was now or never, Harry reasoned.

"Romilda, I will make you a deal, if I get you down from here, promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me, promise me that and we can forget this ever happened." Instantly Harry could see the conflict in her eyes, he could almost see her thoughts roaming in her eyes. Could she get free on her own? Would it be better to forget? It did not last long, soon enough Romilda's eyes had turned back to normal, and she gave an almost unperceivable nod.

Now that the terms were secure, Harry had one more problem; how was he supposed to get her out of the spell? Clenching his fist slightly, Harry was reminded that he still had his wand in his hand. What was the off chance that it would work? He wondered. The chance wasn't high. It hadn't been that long, but a second glance at Romilda's eyes forced him to rethink then though, her eyes were back to normal there was no sign of the purple sheen. For a moment, he could feel the familiar tingling feeling at the tips of his fingers.

Harry bit his bottom lip in a way very similar to the way Romilda had. Would Daphne have used a spell which would be as simple to be undone by the standard _Finite Incantatem_, Harry did not think so, the only way to remove the spell would be to use the same spell Daphne had used on him to reverse the effects of the spells Romilda had used on him. With that thought he sent her a withering look, causing her to flinch lightly.

Harry sighed as he reminded himself that Romilda had not been herself, even if she had been instrumental in the problems which had caused all the…unfortunate events of the night. He released a shuddering sigh as he calmed himself down, it would be the first time he would have used the spell, and the first time a spell was used, it never helped to be agitated. Slowly Harry raised the tip of his wand to Romilda's chest and pressed it against the hollow of her throat.

"_Incantatio deliquesce_." intoned Harry as he slowly began to drag the tip of the wand down Romilda's chest, ignoring the blush upon her cheeks as she fought to keep from laughing at the feeling. Instead of the green line that had appeared on him, a white line appeared and re-enacted the crack like transformation that had happened before. While the one used on him had covered his body, the spell reacted differently To Romilda, the white cracks spread over the translucent web binding Romilda until it had covered it all.

And just like that the magic web shattered and vanished. Harry smiled, he was pleased that he had been able to make the spell work after only seeing it and hearing the incantation once. Harry blinked as a thud sound caused him to glance down to the ground. Romilda was crumbled on the ground, rubbing her back gently with a pout upon her face. It took her a few moments to realise that Harry was staring down at her, but the moment she noticed she reached up and grasped his hand, yanking it hard.

Harry grimaced as his knees buckled and his body collapsed to the ground, the snap of the stone floor against his kneecaps pained him, the pain quickly vanished though. And in its place annoyance had formed. Turning his head up to Romilda he glared at her, only to find her still pouting.

"That was for not catching me." She muttered snidely.

Harry blinked a few times as he stared at Romilda, pay back? He hadn't expected her to be agitated over such a small thing. But it wasn't entirely unexpected; he had just gotten her to agree to never mention what had happened in the corridor during the night. He almost laughed as he realised why she did it, she had done it because he couldn't complain or tell anyone, or else she would be able to do the same, something he did not want her to do.

Taking advantage of the idea, Harry reached across to Romilda and flicked her nose as hard as he could; a resounding 'Ow!' from Romilda caused a smirk to form on his face. The smile quickly disappeared as Romilda glowered at him. Tightening his grip on his wand, Harry watched as Romilda shifted her body around slightly until she was sitting upon her knees, her glower had disappeared and in its place an _innocent_ look had formed. It did not fool Harry for a moment.

He was able to react moments before Romilda lunged at him; he held his arm steady between them, blocking her body. Unfortunately he was unable to stop her arms. Using both of her hands, Romilda was able to put enough pressure on Harry's arm to push him backwards onto the ground. A bout of girlish laughter was all he heard before a familiar pressure found its way onto his chest.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he reaches up to push Romilda off, surprisingly he met little to no resistance as he pushed Romilda off him. That was until she was off him; Romilda gripped his shirt tightly and pulled against it.

"Harry." She whined softly.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips.

"What do you want?" he asked after a moment in which he sat up.

Romilda seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say, but after a few moments she seemed to find the right words. Leaning towards Harry's face she passed her lips by his ear and whispered softly;

"I want a kiss."

Harry moved away from Romilda as quickly as he was able to. It amounted to little as Romilda's grip upon his shirt was still tight. Visibly Harry brought his wand up, only to have Romilda release her grip on his shirt and show her hands.

"No wand put it away, unless you don't think you can handle a defenceless me." She teased lightly, eyeing the wand cautiously.

Slowly Harry lowered his wand to his side, keeping his eyes locked on Romilda's. The lower his wand went, the more relaxed she became, until his wand had vanished into his pocket. And just like that, Romilda lunged at Harry again. Now with both arms to defend himself with, Harry was much more able, so able in fact that with little to no effort he managed to restrain Romilda against the nearest wall.

For the merest of moments, Harry thought he had gotten Romilda to stop. He was mistaken, Once he was pressing her against the wall with enough force, she allowed her arms to buckle. Harry's eyes widened as his body suddenly lurched forwards against Romilda's. As he began to pull away, Romilda's arms ensnared around his body, holding him tight against her own.

He was paying her upper body too much attention, Harry realised as soon as her right foot slipped between his own. In a split second Harry found himself on his back, with Romilda once again on top of his body. No matter how hard he pushed, she remained latched onto his torso, unrelenting. A thought of brilliance struck Harry, and with just that he stopped fighting against Romilda. Ever so slowly, Romilda relaxed her Grip as she felt Harry remain still. As quick as Romilda had captured him, Harry escaped, his Arms pushed off Romilda with enough force to allow her to rise a little before falling back to him.

It was at that moment Harry thanked his quidditch born reflexes, as Romilda remained in midair for a moment, his hand lashed out and grasped her side, spinning her to the right. Harry grimaced as Romilda's back slammed down against his chest. As Romilda had done before, Harry latched his arms around her waist, holding her still as she struggled against him.

A low growl escaped Romilda's lips as she fought against Harry's arms. The growl soon disappeared as she took a moment to contemplate her position. A devious smile appeared on her face as she slowly began to rub her back against Harry's body. A wicked grin appeared on her face as Harry's body tensed. Ever so slowly she began to move against Harry again, until to both her disappointment and joy Harry pushed her off him.

"Stop it!" he demanded as he glared at Romilda.

He was further enraged by the pleased smile upon her lips. As he made to move closer to her again her smile widened and made him pause.

"Just a kiss?" she asked again, pouting softly as she slowly began to crawl closer to Harry.

Harry refused to back down; he remained still, glaring at Romilda as she etched closer towards him. Soon enough Romilda's face resided centimetres away from his own, still she leaned closer until their noses were touching. He could feel her breath upon his lower face, slowly; he leaned backwards, keeping the distance between their lips the same. The further he leaned backwards, the more pronounced the pout upon her lips became.

It wasn't before long that Harry was on his back again, and Romilda was on top of him. As he started up into her dark pupil's Harry could almost pin-point when the situation had begun to degrade to what it was. His pride had beaten him down yet again, had he not put away his wand she wouldn't have been able to get so close. Had he not been squeamish she wouldn't have had him in such a position.

"Do you really have a Hungarian Horn tail Tattoo on your chest?" she asked curiously.

A Blush over took Harry's face as he remembered what Ginny had told him she had said to Romilda once during the year before.

Romilda took advantage of his shock to claim her objective; she captured his lips with her own in a surprisingly soft kiss.

Harry's eyes remained open in surprise; the kiss was nothing like he had shared with Daphne. Neither kiss was like anything he had shared with Ginny; with Ginny it had been all emotion on his part. With Daphne it had been raw lust from her, from Romilda it was something different, it was want, even without the potion effecting her, Romilda still had the same thing in mind, perhaps that was why the messed up potion had effected her so badly?

It wasn't much of a surprise to Harry after Daphne's kiss as he felt the beginnings of a tongue caress his lips. For a moment he had entertained the idea of denying Romilda entrance into his mouth. The idea quickly dissipated as he thought of how he would react if the person he wanted denied him, How he would react if Ginny had denied him a single kiss, He knew that it would have hurt him.

Slowly he eased his mouth open to allow Romilda to 'deepen' the kiss. It however remained much the same, Romilda was purposely holding herself back, Harry realised. The thought of Romilda trying hard not to force him to kiss her any more then she had already done was a warming one. Slowly, Romilda broke her lips from Harry's, breathing lightly upon his lips for a moment before leaning backwards and staring at him adoringly.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Harry started back at Romilda silently.

As good as it had been it was over, right?

* * *

**What is next? Maybe pizza? Who knows? Not even I do. **


End file.
